En secreto
by Tatily
Summary: [SM Stars][Viñeta] Yaten podía ser un dolor de cabeza... un hermoso dolor de cabeza


**En secreto**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo escribo sobre ellos por entretención._

* * *

One Shot

* * *

.

..

.

Pocas veces se le veía a Minako en silencio. No es que no pudiera estar callada y quieta es que algo en su interior, excesivamente extrovertida, se lo impedía. Pero hoy era diferente, este o algún día pasado, había ocurrido algo que la mantenía absorta en sus pensamientos y absolutamente indiferente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y esto tenía a su amiga Lita muy preocupada, ya que parecía ser la única que había notado el cambio en la chica que hacia competencia con Serena a ver quien hablaba más.

— Oigan ¿alguna de ustedes ha besado a una chica antes? — las palabras de Serena se hicieron rebotar en los oídos de todas. La princesa de la Luna pareció hacerse algo más pequeña ante la mirada de sus amigas y enrojeció a más no poder — S-ólo preguntaba… —

— Sólo porque Haruka te haya besado alguna vez no te da derecho a presumir, Serena — Rei se cruzó de brazos y fingió ir por un vaso de agua con indignación. Amy fue tras ella. Aunque no lo decían, ambas se entendían muy bien.

Por su parte, quien tenía su cabello siempre adornado con un moño rojo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Recordando lo que la tenía tan alejada del mundo y de la pijamada que tenía lugar en el templo ese día para despejarse un poco de sus aventuras Sailor.

.

..

— ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? — comentó, deteniéndose hastiado el chico que caminaba a unos pasos de ella.

Casi todos los días Mina podía con el ánimo fastidioso de Yaten, incluso lo ignoraba olímpicamente para disfrutar de su compañía pero había momentos donde él podía volverse un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

— A alguien se le subieron los humos de estrella. Y no te estoy siguiendo, casualmente voy en la misma dirección que tú — lo sobre pasó para seguir su rumbo. Pero no alcanzó a dejarlo atrás cuando se vio atraída a un callejón en el camino. Yaten la había jalado hacia él y se ocultaban tras un arbusto gigante con un vistoso árbol que apenas los cubría.

— No te muevas… — él estaba algo ansioso y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Miraba hacia la vereda sin quitar los ojos de alguien que iba pasando.

— ¿Qué suced…? — a ella sólo se le ocurrió susurrar pero la pálida mano del chico cubrió su boca.

Era un paparazzi que se dedicaba a seguir a los artistas y obviamente, captar a uno de los famosos cantantes del momento en un lugar público sería una noticia sensacional. Claramente Yaten no deseaba que lo vieran, estaba abrumado ese día y prefería pasar desapercibido.

— ¡Silencio, Minako! — su nombre sonó particularmente melódico en sus labios.

Nadie la llamaba así, incluso lo detestaba un poco por el tono que utilizaba su madre al regañarla. Pero ahora había quedado estática al escucharlo de su boca y eso que Yaten podía ser una persona muy desagradable cuando se lo proponía. Aun así, Mina se pudo dar el tiempo de observarlo, más de lo que anteriormente lo hubiera hecho, dándose cuenta de lo terso que se veía su rostro así de cerca; de lo intensamente verdes que eran sus ojos y del sutil perfume que destilaba su ropa. Era muy agradable, aunque hace unos minutos quisiera arrancarle la lengua.

— Y-yaten… estás muy cerca… — el chico se inclinó, aún pendiente de ese alguien que los tenía escondidos y en esa incómoda situación.

— Si no cierras la boca por ti sola tendré que hacerlo… yo… — en un segundo, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba muy cerca de ella y reparó en lo insegura que se había vuelto tan de repente.

Mina deseó que esa frase implicara algo más. A pesar de la inseguridad que él representaba en este momento, porque sabía que era una Sailor de otro planeta con una misión muy distinta a la suya, sorprendentemente estaba ansiosa de acortar la breve distancia que ahora los mantenía ahí, escondidos, en una pequeña burbuja de soledad que quizás sería la única oportunidad de su vida para compartir algo tan íntimo con Yaten, que realmente le provocaba sensaciones inauditas. Y aunque a ella le costara digerirlo, aun le causaba. Es que esa mirada intensa no podía ser en vano si se estremecía sin siquiera notarlo.

— Yaten, yo…

Luego de un momento que fue inesperadamente largo, Mina se quedó tras el arbusto, con un dedo en los labios, sólo sintiendo que la presencia del cantante caminó un par de pasos.

— Te lo advertí pero nunca entiendes — exclamó para luego marcharse.

Si la chica hubiera podido verlo, habría admirado una sonrisa de satisfacción que seguramente nadie conocería jamás en los labios de aquel joven.

..

.

Lita sólo carraspeo a la espera de la pronta intervención de Mina para cambiar abruptamente el tema y perderse en alguna otra conversación. En vez de eso, ella sólo siguió inmutable y como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes. Serena la miró con curiosidad al fin y creyó deducir lo que le pasaba.

— Mina ¿tú sí has besado a una chica? — Serena lo dijo casi con asombro.

Finalmente la que estaba quieta pareció reaccionar sólo para sonrojarse a más no poder.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

— ¿Yaten cuenta como una chica? — murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Serena ahogara un grito y Lita escupiera lo que estaba bebiendo, en el instante en que Rei y Amy arribaban a la habitación.

..

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

 **Me encantan Yaten y Mina juntos, donde sea, cuando sea. Son quienes mas me inspiran aunque no publique todo lo que tengo sobre ellos.**

 **Gracias por leer y saludos!**


End file.
